


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by Itoma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Thundercats (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only way to get what you want.. is to become a thunderan yourself..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/gifts).



> A gift fic for Kage-chan! There is going to be a second part. =3

"So.. do you think you can help me.. to be with him," Kagome asked lightly, looking down at the shiny green scales, before looking up at the surface of the ocean, a place she longed to be, a place where the Feline she fell in love at first sight, lives.

"My dear sweet child... this is what I do... what I live for, to help unfortunate mer-folk. Like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to," Urasue, Sea Witch of Third Earth, spoke to the young mermaid before her. Grasping the girls' chin lightly to make her look up at her smiling withered face.

Kagome looked upon her aunts face, the sea witch was her mother's sister, who had been banished for trying to claim the crown for her self after their father died. Kagome never knew the full reasoning behind her aunts banishment, but she figured the sweet old witch wouldn't harm her only niece.

"Now I'll admit that in the past I've been a nasty," Urasue sang lightly as she led Kagome over to a small chair, urging her to sit upon it before she swam over to a nearby cabinet. Taking out a small comb, before floating back over to her niece, grasping the young maid's shoulder lightly as she began to comb through the girls long raven colored locks.

"They weren't kidding when they called me well... a witch," Urasue's voice echoed lightly in the massive sea shell she called home, "but you'll find nowadays, that I've mended all my ways, repented seen the light and made a switch. True? Yes..."

Kagome gasped lightly in pain as Urasue pulled a bit to hard on her hair at the end of combing through it. Urasue took one of Kagome's hairs from the comb, before flitting over to her cauldron which sat in the middle of her undersea abode, and placing it just inside the large empty pot.

"Now.. I fortunately know a little magic, Its a talent I always have possessed," With a broad grin the old cecaelia's face, she reached over and grabbed two bottles from a nearby counter top, one held what appeared to by eyes and the other, a tail of some fuzzy land creature, "Now my dear, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely, and depressed."

"Pathetic," Urasue mumbled under her breath, looking away from Kagome as she went to retrieve more bottles from various cabinets in the room, pouring their contents into the cauldron and tossing the empty bottles away.

"Poor unfortunate souls! In pain.. in need," She sang, conjuring the images of two merfolk above her cauldron, one was a plump mermaid and the other a decidedly wimpy looking merman. "This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get to the girl and I help them.. yes indeed."

Kagome leaned closer to the images, her blue eyes alight with wonder at the sea witches magic as the two illusory figures went from being fat and wimpy, to beautiful and strong respectfully. Kagome continued to watch as Urasue's face took on a sinister look for but a moment before she feigned depression and leaned close to the young mermaid.

"Now.. its happened once or twice.. some one couldn't pay the price, and I'm afraid I've had to rake them across the coals," Urasue continued, causing Kagome to gasp in horror as the two images shrunk into hideous little creatures, of which she did not know the name of.

"I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint... to those poor unfortunate souls," Urasue's voice deepened slightly as she sang, pulling Kagome away from the cauldron, smiling brightly at her raven haired niece, one of her black tentacles coming up to brush the girls arm.

"Now.. dear heart, I can turn you into a thunderan for three days, got that three days," She enunciated, holding up three fingers,"by the third of which you must receive a kiss from this king of yours."

Kagome looked unsure for a moment, before finding her resolve even though the consequences of failure were horrible from the looks of it, she thought as she looked over her shoulder at the entrance to Urasue's home, which was littered with those creatures she had been shown in the illusion, "Sounds easy enough."

"Ah but not just any kiss my dear.. you need the kiss of true love," Urasue explained floating behind Kagome to grasp and rub Kagome's shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "or else... you're mine."

A foreboding feeling crawled up Kagome's spine at her aunts words, but she would not let it stop her, she would win that handsome thunderan's heart if it killed her.

"So... have we got a deal?" Urasue smiled slyly, sliding back to her cauldron.

"Yes.. yes we do." Kagome spoke up, her eyes filled with determination as she looked up at Urasue.

"OH! And there is one. More. Thing.... We haven't discussed the subject of payment-"

"But I don't have anythi-"

"I'm not asking much, just a token really. A trifle, you'll never even miss it." The sinister look was back, this time Kagome witnessed it as her aunt smiled wickedly, "what i want from you is... your voice."

"But with out my voice.. how will I.." She cut off Kagome again.

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face!" Urasue turned from her then, displaying her older rounded form," And don't underestimate the importance of body language, hah!"

The sea witch swam up to a final cupboard near the top of her home, flinging open the doors she began to pluck bottle after bottle from it letting them float down into the cauldron below, "The men up there don't like a lot of blabber!"

"They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yes on land its much preferred for ladies not to say a word, after all dear what is idle prattle for?" Urasue tossed one last bottle into the cauldron, continuing her song.

"Come on their not all that impressed with conversation! True gentlemen avoid it when they can!" She floated down gathering magic in her hands as she approached the now bubbling pot.

"But the dote and swoon and fawn on a lady whose withdrawn, its she who hold her tongue who gets a man," The old witch tossed the gathered magical energy in her hands into the pot causing a blast of smog to fill the water around them as the contents of the pot began to glow ominously, "COME ON YOU POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!"

An image of the feline king and an image of her mother and brother came up side by side above the cauldron.

"Go ahead, make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day, and it wont cost much, just your voice!" Urasue's stuck her head through the wavering images an insane grin plastered across her face, before she turned and drifted over to a smooth writing desk made of what appeared to be coral, atop it was a piece of parchment and a quill, "You Poor unfortunate soul!"

"It's sad... but true," She grasped the quill and parchment and held it before the young mermaid as two soul skimmers flanked Urasue on either side, both of them staring down the girl with their solid glowing white eyes, "Now if you want to cross a bridge my sweet you've got to pay the toll. So take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll"

"Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her boys! The boss is on a roll!" She sang loudly, not caring if her niece heard her, watching as the end of the quill met the parchment as the girl began to write, "You. Poor. Un-for-tunate Sooooul!"

The cauldron began to over flow with magic, as a strange sensation began to flow over Kagome's body.

"Now.... Sing!"

|<3|

Kagome gasped for breath as she breached the surface of the water, arms flailing, her legs kicking, not sure how to swim with her new limbs in place of her tail.

"Hang on!"

Kagome turned to where she heard the voice, her body once used to swimming in the water, now slowly losing strength as her head dipped below the surface before she came back up once again, trying to scream for help, but her voice was gone.

The last things she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness was fiery red hair and sharp teal eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lion-O swam with all his might, the female cat who had surprised their group by suddenly breaking the surface of the water near their beach front camp sight, was held tightly in one arm as he pulled her back to shore. Tygra and Cheetara were waiting in the shallow waters to grab the pair, Cheetara taking the girl from Lion-O's arms and Tygra helping Lion-O back to the beach.

As Lion-O flopped on his back onto the beach breathing heavily, Cheetara was but a few feet away administering CPR to the sleek black furred female.

“Where the hell did she come from?” Tygra wondered out loud, watching Cheetara work to save the girls life, from his place on the sand next to Lion-O

“I have no idea,” Lion-O sighed tiredly, sitting up to look over at the pair of females.

The girl suddenly sat up in a fit of coughing, water leaving her mouth, as Cheetara lightly patted her back, rubbing small circles in between pats.

“There.. are you okay? What were you doing out in the water?” Cheetara asked, before taking in the girls appearance, “And naked.. at that.”

Kagome looked up at the beautiful spotted feline before her, the concern in her golden eyes invoking a feeling of safety, she went to speak, but no sound left her lips. Images of her voice leaving her body in a swirl of golden light filled her head, Urasue had actually taken her voice, to give her this new body.

She looked down, not bothered in the slightest by her nudity as she took in her new form. Her body covered in short fine black fur save for a largewhite spot on her chest that delved between her breasts, her hands now had dainty claws at the end of each finger, and a long sleek black tail flitted between her legs.

Cheetara watched as the black cat looked her self over, she seemed fascinated by her body for some reason.

“Miss? Are you okay,” Cheetara asked again, the black cat looking up at her, her mouth opening to speak, but nothing came out. Cheetara quirked a brow at this, watching as the girl frowned, her brow furrowing, before she tilted back her head, exposing her throat, patting it and making motions as if something was leaving her mouth with her other hand.

“Are you mute?” The cheetah probed questioningly, watching as the girl nodded vehemently.

“You poor thing...” She spoke again before her ears perked, she could hear Tygra and Lion-O approaching as well as the kittens, Snarf, and Panthro heading down to the beach from the campsite. Quickly she helped the other female to her feet and hid her behind her back, throwing up her arms to halt the approach of the others.

“Cheetara... what's wrong?” Tygra spoke slowly, eying his chosen female suspiciously trying to look around her to see the other girl.

“She's... indecent at the moment.” Cheetara stated, causing Kagome to look down at her self and “eep” slightly. Even her seashell bra was gone!? She quickly pressed her self into the taller feline's back in an effort to hide her self more.

All the males in the group instantly straightened their backs and looked up at the sky as they turned from the girls, while WileyKit and Kat ran back to the campsite to retrieve a blanket for the new female.

Once she was securely wrapped in a warm blanket and brought to the campsite, they had her sit down close to the fire, her eyes wide and entranced by the glowing flame.. as if she had never seen one.

The older cats talked amongst themselves, while the kittens continually tried to draw her attention from the campfire.

"I'm not sure about this... remember what happened last time we rescued someone.." Tygra spoke, uneasy about the silent female. The group went silent, remembering the recent betrayal of Pumyra... some one who had been a trusted friend and ally.

"That was Pumyra, this isn't her. We can't turn away a one of our own simply because Pumyra betrayed us," Cheetara reasoned, looking over her shoulder at Kagome, watching as the girl reached forward as if she was going to touch the flame, Kit and Kat watching her like she was crazy, then just as her hand was about to touch the burning log, Kit grabbed her hand and pulled it back, explaining that she would have been burned.

Kagome gave the two kittens a thoughtful look, before wrapping them up in a hug in thanks.

"I think... there's something wrong with her. She doesn't seem to know much about the world, since we pulled her out of the water she's been entranced by everything around her.. as if she's never seen a tree or a fire before," Cheetara continued, during back to the males, looking to Lion-O hoping for him to decide on them continuing in aiding the black cat. It came down to the kings decision.

Lion-O himself hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since they had pulled her out of the water, he'd spent the past few minutes peering over Cheetara's shoulder watching her reaction to everything around her since they had decided to have this conversation.

"Lion-O?" Panthro's voice drew him out of his self appointed task of watching the girl, causing him to look at the three others around him.

"... I.. Say she stays, she clearly needs help adjusting to the world around her, and she can't speak to anyone, she'd be easy pickings for slavers and the such if we sent her off on her own," He stated, causing Cheetara to brighten up considerably, while Tygra and Panthro narrowed their eyes at the young king.

"Lion-O... you're not just saying that because... you want to try to court her," Tygra spoke slowly, not really wanting anger his younger sibling but probing for reasons anyways.

This song and dance had been done before, they find a female thundercat in need of their help, they help said cat, Lion-O tries to woo said female, then she stabs them all in the back by secretly working for Mumm-ra.

"No, Tygra! I just think Cheetara's right... we can't just assume everyone is out to get us because of Pumyra," Lion-O was purposely choosing to sound optimistic, wanting to get to know the lovely female cat he had fished out of the sea.

The tiger gave him a skeptical look, before shrugging it off, he'd keep a close eye on the girl, if she stepped out of line she wouldn't know what hit her. "Fine.. if you say so..."

"I do.. now lets get to knowing our new traveling companion.. well.. as much as we can." Lion-O spoke, leading the others back to the camp fire.

They all sat down surrounding the fire, with Lion-O and Cheetara flanking Kagome on either side. Cheetara wrapped a caring arm around the black furred feline while Lion-O offered her a friendly smile, to which Kagome responded by hiding her face under her blanket having felt her face starting to heat up with him being so close and paying her attention.

"So.. we know you can't speak.. but you can understand what we're saying correct?" Lion-O asked softly, his smile broadening at her reaction to him.

Kagome nodded, inwardly thinking what she would give to be able to talk to him, but she already gave up something just to be with him... and she'd be giving up a lot more if she failed to win him.

"Alright then.. can you write at all.. would you be able to tell us your name," The lion watched as she nodded quickly again, bringing her hand down she began to trace letters into the soft earth spelling her name for them all to see. Even Tygra and Panthro had leaned forward to catch the name of the girl.

"Ka.. go... me.. Kagome? That's an.. exotic name.. what does it mean?" Lion-O asked, wanting to learn more about her. Her brow furrowed as she seemed to think for a moment before her claw pushed into the dirt spelling out another word.

"Birdcage?" Cheetara spoke now, watching as Kagome nodded her head. Kagome thought her name fit rather well; where she lived under the sea she was normally forbidden to leave the palace, causing her home to feel like a cage.

"So do you catch lots of birds where you're from?" Kit spoke up next. Kagome simply shook her head, she didn't really know what a bird was... could it have been one of those feathered creatures that sat at the surface most of the time, scooping up fish into their mouths, she thought.

"Well it's nice to meet you anyways, Kagome. I'm Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats," Lion-O introduced himself, holding out his large clawed hand for her to grasp. Which she did so slowly, both her hands reach forth from under the blanket. Her soft dainty hands wrapped around his extended one, shaking it lightly, afterwards she continued to hold on, her hands feeling every part of his palm and fingers.

She couldn't believe it.. she was finally up here.. on the surface, holding the hand of the man she fell in love with at first sight! It was so large.. and warm to the touch, his fur was tan colored, and soft like her own to the touch, slowly her hands trailed up his extended arm, up his strong bicep to his broad should before finally coming to his face, he seemed to be blushing though his fur under her attentions.

Lion-O gave her a fanged smile as she pulled back, her hands disappearing into the blanket once again and she smiled uneasily in return, her cheeks seeming to darken with a blush as well.

"I'm Cheetara, these are the kittens, WileyKit and WileyKat," Cheetara chimed in drawing Kagome's attention from Lion-O to her self before motioning to the kittens.

The next to speak up was Tygra followed by Panthro, each of them introducing themselves curtly, causing Kagome to give a nervous nod, wondering if she had done something to upset the two.

Cheetara growled at the two of them quietly, a frown marring her face before she urged Kagome to her feet and lead her away to give her a proper set of clothes now that she had dried, the kittens on their tails.

Lion-O looked to the two questioningly, knowing why they had been rude but wanting an explanation anyways.

Panthro was the first to speak up.

"Look Lion-O.. I understand you want to help the kid at least.. but doesn't this just seem fishy to you? I mean she just came up out of the water in the middle out of no where, something isn't right here," Panthro explained, Tygra nodding in agreement.

"We can't be so trusting with just everyone that we end up having to save Lion-O, we're just going to get hurt... you're just going to get hurt," Tygra added.

Lion-O scowled at the two, his teal colored eyes lingering on Tygra, he understood their distrust on the situation, but that didn't excuse their rudeness.

"Look I understand.. but she hasn't done anything to us.. and I have a feeling she wont be, so lets just drop it for now, she needs our help," Lion-O stated, standing up from his place by the fire and walking off to the beach.

|<3|

Urasue smiled happily into her cauldron, watching the events unfold before her. Shed give the young maid a day or two to win the boy.. then the sea witch would have her fun. Her eyes trailed over to the small glowing jewel which she had contained the princesses voice in. Oh she would have so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days... nearly two days had passed already! She had hardly made any progress with Lion-O, that bothersome tiger kept interrupting them when ever the two were alone for more the a few minutes, and she couldn't even growl her irritation at him in response.

Didn't they know she was on a dead line here?

Wait, of course they didn't, if they knew what was happening they would probably kick her to the curb. Sure she's a cat now, but that's only because of a spell, and one that isn't permanent if she doesn't get that damned kiss of true love. Cheetara had explained Tygra's distrust of her during her first night on land, another female cat, one they had trusted had betrayed them for their worst enemy. Kagome understood Tygra's issue with her, even more so since she couldn't really speak up for herself. If anything she'd just have to prove her self through actions.

With a bright optimistic smile she decided she was going to be helpful, now if only she knew how to hunt land animals... or well... to hunt at all.

She had followed Lion-O and Tygra on their hunting trip, they had figured since she didn't make any sound she wouldn't be able scare any prey away anyway, so what was the harm.

Well this was the third trap they had set since leaving that morning.. this was also the third trap she had ended up strung up by her ankles in. Its not that she wasn't intelligent, Kagome knew quite a bit about the world.. well at least the world she came from, she hadn't understood how the trap worked and when the animal had stepped in the rope she had gotten ahead of her self and tried to attack the creature. This was a mistake.

And so here she was, hanging by one foot up in the air, her hands holding up her forest green skirt, as Lion-O came to stand under her holding out his arms waiting to catch her when Tygra cut the rope.

"Okay.. so one last time Kagome, you gotta wait till the rope actually ties the prey up in the air before you can go after it," He laughed lightly, watching as the mute female blushed through her fur.

"I'm starting to think she's never had to hunt in her life.. what has she survived off of out here by her self?" Tygra grumbled, taking out his hunting knife and cutting the rope free, his ear perking to listen for any possible sounds she might make, when he heard nothing save for Lion-O giving a small grunt as the woman fell into his arms, he rolled his eyes and walked over to the pair.

Kagome was holding tightly onto Lion-O, her arms wrapped around his neck before he set her down on her feet, clearing his throat to signal she had been holding on just a smidge more then necessary.

She pulled back to see a blush showing through his tan colored cheeks a small grin curling his lips. Kagome ducked her head, before grabbing a nearby stick and writing in the ground, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, there's still plenty of game left in this forest, for the next one how about you just sit back and watch okay?" Lion-O stated, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He secretly enjoyed the fact that she couldn't hunt, even though he was teaching her it filled Lion-O with a sense of male pride to be providing for he.

|<3|

Later when they returned to their campsite, Lion and Tygra hauling a large deer like creature behind them with Kagome walking calmly to the side, feeling somewhat guilty for the loss of life their hunt had resulted in.

As they approached the campsite, the kittens came to greet them, the two of them beaming brightly at the fresh meat the three had come back with.

"Woah.. that's a big one," Kat exclaimed looking over the large creature, while Kit frowned, "Did you really have to kill it.. couldn't you have just found some fruit or something?"

Tygra growled lightly as he and Lion-O set the beast down next to the fire, taking out his hunting knife again so he could begin skinning and cleaning it for their meal. "That's what we would have been doing if Kagome here hadn't sat back an watched."

Kagome timidly smiled as the two children looked to her questioningly.

"Kagome doesn't exactly have a lot of hunting skills... lets just leave it at that," Lion-O gave an uneasy laugh, before pulling her away off to the side, "Don't worry about it, no one's good at hunting the first time they go..."

"I was!" Tygra exclaimed as he continued his task, earning a small growl form Lion-O in return.

"Well Tygra aside... its a learning process.. I'm sure next time you'll do just fine," He gave her an encouraging smile. Oh she loved it when he smiled, when his pearly white fangs shined in the fire light, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

His smile was also infectious, she was quick to return it with one of her own, as she lightly pulled on the end of her sleeves, her forest green shirt was large on her, it had been Tygra's only other undershirt for his armor, which Cheetara had fashioned into skin tight garment with baggy sleeves, along side her skirt.

"So.. Kagome would you like to go for a walk with me," Lion-O whispered to her, knowing Tygra had been trying to keep him from bonding with the girl.

Kagome responded with a vehement nod, grasping one of his large hands with both of her one and quickly leading him off to the beach.

Lion-O laughed as she pulled him away from the group quickly, the pair unaware that the kittens were following them discreetly.

As their feet met the sand Kagome released Lion-O's hand, clenching her own behind her back as she idly thought of what to do now that they were alone. Since conversation proved to be troublesome with her having to write in the sand constantly, she didn't think conversing with him would work out all that well.

"Kagome..."

She looked back to him, his teal eyes glowing as they stood under the moonlight on the beach, he had a smile on his face as he looked upon her. Kagome smiled back, timidly kicking the sand lighlty as he stepped closer to her.

"There's something I want to tell you..."

Kagome's wide blue eyes bored into his, hope and excitement filling them as she nodded her head for him to continue.

"Well.. I know we haven't known each other for very long and I don't know what's going to happen in the future..." He continued, as she leaned up on the tips of her toes, her teeth nibbling upon her bottom lip as she waited for the words she wanted to hear, as his eyes began to look around nervously.

"Would you, consider letting me court you," He asked with a smile, before she jumped with excitement tackling him to the sand, "Woah!"

"I guess that's a yes?" Lion-O chuckled from his place beneath her as she nuzzled his stomach, he grinned broadly as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, loving the thought of getting to do this when ever he wanted. The thought of having a female all his own, one who depended on him, who stood by his side.

When he released her from his arms she put her self up on her hands and knees, her long obsidian hair was tousled and made a curtain around them as she gazed down at him, her lips parted. The sight just made him want to kiss her.. and he thought he was about to get that chance as she slowly started to lower her mouth to his.

Kagome was brimming with happiness and warmth, she was mere inches from pressing her lips to his, to sealing her self into this body forever, to being able to stay with him. When she heard a voice that made her feel ice cold...

"Am I.. interrupting?"

... it was her voice...


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome looked up with wide astonished eyes at the female cat before them. she looked like a negative version of her self. The woman had short white fur with a black spot upon her chest garbed in a simple short sleeved bodice and black skirt, her hair flowed down to her waist was was white as well. Her eyes seemed to be a glowing violet in the moon light.

"I.. I'm sorry," Lion-O quickly pushed her off as he took in the vision of beauty before him, "We.. I didn't realize there was anyone else around..."

Kagome couldn't even grunt in slight pain when she was knocked back on her ass in the sand. What... what just happened here? She was now on her ass in the sand, and Lion-O was scrambling to his feet to approach the female cat before them.

"I'm Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats," He was quick to introduce himself, something compelling him to do so, even though something in his head was practically screaming at him to turn around and tend to the black feline behind him.

"I'm Kikyo," She smiled pourdly, a small pink jewel hanging around her neck flickering ominously as she spoke.

Kagome scrambled to her feet, recognizing the jewel in an instant, it had her voice in it... but who was this, Kikyo? Why did she have her aunt's jewel?

These questions and more began to pop up in her head as she watched Lion-O get down on one knee, taking the white feline's hand in his and lightly kissing her knuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, that's Kagome," He tossed an introduction over his shoulder as he continued to stare in awe at Kikyo, who simply smiled sweetly over his shoulder at her... too sweetly.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your time with your.. significant other," Kikyo's bell like voice resounded in their ears as she spoke, causing Kagome to shiver involuntarily.

"No she's not my," Lion-O stopped himself, trying to prevent himself from speaking any more for.. some reason unknown to him. "She's not mine we just fell.. is all, I cushioned her fall."

If a heart could shatter like glass... Kagome's just did. All the progress the two of them made mere moments ago was just tossed to the wind.

Kikyo walked around Lion-O placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "are you alright my dear.. you look like your about to cry."

"She's fine.. say how about you and I go for a nice moon lit walk on the beach," Lion-O moved in between them, pushing Kagome to the side.

"I'd like that..." the White cat smiled, wrapping her arms around Lion-O's so he could lead them away.

"Kagome.. just head back to camp.. we'll be there in a bit," Lion-O called over his shoulder, looking back he found.. she was gone? He shrugged, thinking she must have headed back already, but what was that damned nagging feeling in his head.

|<3|

The soft soles of her feet beat against the floor of the beach side forest, tears wetting her face as she ran, what she would give for the ability to scream right now. She was so close.. and then, he just pushed her aside.. like she was nothing, when something shiny and new caught his attention. Her chest felt like it was being crushed, like her heart was being shattered over and over again, bracing her self against a tree she leaning her head back to rest against the tree.

What was she going to do? If she didn't do something she'd have to go back to her aunt in failure, she'd be changed into one of those... things that lurked in the entrance of Urasue's home. Her spine racked in terror at the thought as she continued to cry quietly. Something had to be horribly wrong here... there was no way Urasue would allow another to posses her precious jewel. From what her mother had told her that was the focal point of her magic, a present from their father before he passed.

How had this happened? The contract Kagome signed stated she had three days to win Lion-O's heart.... but it never said she had a fair chance to do so. This must be Urasue herself at work! That wretched old hag! She must be using her magic to sway Lion-O away from her... Well she'll see that Kagome is quite out of the game.

Just as she wiped away her tears, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She turned slowly, her body frozen in fear of what ever land animal would greet her this night. She was pleasantly surprised when the kittens stepped out of the bushes, the two of them had concerned looks upon their faces.

"Kagome... are you okay?" Kit spoke up first, the young girl was twiddling her fingers as she stepped up to the mute feline.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Kat spoke next standing next to his sister. his tiny fists clenched at this sides, his look had become serious as he looked up at Kagome.

Kagome gave them both a sweet smile, wondering how long they had been following her, as she knelt down and rested a hand upon each child's head, petting them lightly.

They both purred at the attention for but moment before shaking themselves out of it.

"We saw what happened," Stated Kit.

"Do you want us to go beat Lion-O up?" Kat inquired next.

Kagome wanted to chuckle at their response, her body going through the motion, her shoulder's shaking lightly as a small smile graced her features, before shaking her head no.

Kat seemed dejected at her response, before brightening up again.

"Do you want us to get back at that other lady?" Kat asked again, Kit looked pensive.

"Is she to blame for what happened? Lion-O's the one who kicked Kagome to the side," She stated, causing Kagome to sigh quietly.

She shook her head again at the children. This was her, battle of sorts, she couldn't involve them. Who knows what Urasue could and would do the two.

The two gave her a pair of depressed looks, before she smiled softly, encompassing the two in her arms in a brief hug.

"Do you want to head back to camp... I think Lion-O and that lady are there now..." Kit stated, looking unsure watching as Kagome's shoulders slumped for but a moment before she nodded at the two, taking one of their hands in her own she stood up to her full height before pulling them along gently in the direction of the camp site.

"Don't worry Kagome.. .we'll make sure Lion-O knows what he did was wrong." Kat stated next.

Kagome stopped for a second.. thinking.. didn't they agree to not punish Lion-O?


End file.
